custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lewok
Lewok was a Toa of Air. He lived on Powai Nui and defended the island. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Lewok was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, he and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. He was transformed into a Le-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from his mind. Lewok joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of his recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, but Lewok stayed with the larger group of seven, all of them arriving upon the remote island of Powai Nui, where they fit in with the native Matoran. After a while, Lewok and the others become Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for a mysterious reasons. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team (the seventh now a Turaga) hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving a Turaga and two of her Matoran helpers. The Feral Plains Some time later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui. Their home island of Leskya Nui had been hit by a devastating attack by the BoM, and as such their hearts were hardened and they had the intent of conquering the island. Lewok was the last of the Toa to be summoned from the pocket dimension, ready for a battle against the invader Matoran, nick-named "the colonists." During the fight, a colonist Onu-Matoran by the name of Keelo put on the powerful Mask of Catastrophes, and a time of darkness came over the island. The natives, including Lewok, were driven into the wilderness of Powai Nui, called the Feral Plains. Lewok was knocked unconscious during the battle, and was not awake to witness the conquering of most of the island. When he awoke, he was sent on a reconnaissance mission to retrieve information from the now-empire, however he was spotted and captured. After being interrogated and tortured, he sent a mental message to one of his teammates using his mask. Note: Lewok's story is still in progress. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Air, Lewok can create, control, and absorb the element of Air. Lewok wears a Great Kanohi Vehere, Mask of Transmission, which allows him to send thoughts and feelings from one being to another across a large range. Lewok has also trained specifiaclly in the area of creating vacuums, using them to move objects and create diversions. As one of the Dozen Venturers, when his power is combined with the other eleven, his strength will be increased greatly. His weapons, two Repeller Blades, have the ability to create a near-impenetrable shield of compressed air when crossed. They are made of a flexible and rare Protosteel alloy, capable of bending in odd ways and retaining it's original shape. Lewok uses this to avoid being disarmed or having his weapons manipulated during battle. Personality Unlike most Toa of Air, Lewok is usually shy and quiet. He enjoys contributing to his team, but would not want to give the orders. He is resourceful and creative, making use of his environment and powers in unintended ways. However, he is prone to being emotional, mainly depression or anger. He also has low self-esteem, and lacks confidence himself, having put all of it into his team and his friends. Trivia * Lewok is CaptainLandr0ver's self-MOC. * Captain's number one priority when creating Lewok was avoiding usual Self-MOC tropes, such as being a sort of Mary Sue or being too powerful. Most of Lewok's characteristics and flaws were based on Captain's own personality traits. * Because of the manner of his creation, Lewok displays traits not usually associated with a Toa of Air. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:User:CaptainLandr0ver